Shapeshifter
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: When Rin rejected Obito saying: "you are nice and all but I want a different kind of man." But his possessiveness couldn't see her going out with someone else and hence began Uchiha Obito venture into forbidden technique of shape shifting personalities, because he could start a war for love of Rin, shapeshifting was a small price to pay.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

••**Shapeshifter**••

Intro:

.

.

.

"How rare. We made it before Kakashi." Rin said while stretching her arms.

One of her dark haired teammate and childhood friend was perched on a rock a few meters behind her.

With her back to him, she could not see how Obito saw her as she stood there with her eyes closed, feeling the wind. The way her hair glimmered in the sun and the way it was fluttering gently in the wind, Obito seemed to have been mesmerized by it. As if under a spell, it gave him a altered sense of peace just by watching her and that was the last straw- he made his resolve.

"Rin."

"Hmm."

"There is something I want to talk to you about," Obito said in a firm voice; as firm as he could muster.

"Huh," Rin looked around, and when the honey colored eyes landed on him he felt like she could see through his soul.

Obito gulped.

His resolve was flickering.

Rin came to stand in front of him. "What is it?" She asked with a kind and understanding tone.

And there was it. That smile. He knew he can do anything for it.

"Rin," Obito started again looking down, smiling weekly.

He peaked up and saw her looking intently at him like she always does.

"Rin!" he started again this time firm and steadfast.

"What do you think of us going out?"

He stated with a solemn expression and never once averted his eyes although all the nerves of his body were telling him to.

Though in the outside he looked manly but on the inside, his heart was pounding mercilessly when Rin showed no expression and kept on looking .

A drop of sweat rolled down his neck and his palms were getting sweaty as each second passed, then it looked like the words registered in her mind and she took her chin in her fingers to think carefully.

To Obito, these few minutes were nothing less than a trepidation.

"I think it would be quite silly." She said and stuck out her tongue.

Obito eyes widened in shock which made realize that his question has more seriousness behind it than she had thought.

It was her turn to get shocked now.

"We are friends right?" Rin said. It seemed like she was upset.

"What's wrong with being friends?"

"Th..there is nothing wrong."

Obito supplied hurriedly on impulse.

Before he could think of anything else. Rin solem voice reached him.

"Obito, perhaps because we are good friends you think we should get into a relationship," Rin told him,

"But I cannot look at you any other way than a friend, besides I want a different kind of man."

Nothing in the world could have prepared Obito for those words. How his years worth of love was treated as a whimsical decision in the spur of a moment.

"Can't we stay as friends like always,"

Rin hopeful voice reached him when he was falling apart inside. It would always reach him.

"..."

He saw her looking at him with worry filled eyes like she was on the verge of losing a friend.

" Obito?"

"Huh. Okay."

A look of relief washed over her and she bear hugged him tightly.

"Oh Kakashi you are late today. Let's hurry. If we leave now we can get home before dusk."

Rin called out to Kakashi who had just arrived in the clearing.

Kakashi took one look at her teammate as she moved forward like a wind never looking back to take a look at the withered man behind her.

If only she knew the thing she had dismissed so easily Obito has spend his whole life for that moment.

Kakashi didnt know how much he should interfere. He had already helped him by giving them space by arriving late.

"Kakashi..." he heard his name called in watery voice restrained voice.

Kakashi waited with hitched breath to hear his next words. Heavens forbade, but at this time with Obito looking so lifeless Kakashi was sure he would heed to his any request no matter how heedless it may be.

"Go on without me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Obito staggered through the streets of Konoha at midnight. He wasn't drunk. It was just that today's event has left him with no energy.

He bumped into a post.

Why Rin? Even since he was young he had just wanted Rin. He just couldn't imagine his life without her .

Why?

He was a capable shinobi with a good record and has a decent apartment in a decent neighborhood near the hospital.

I can fulfill all her wishes.

Why?

One wish.

Why it cannot be granted?

Obito stumbled into a wall and slumped to the ground, only the the hard wall at his side supporting his body.

I cannot to see you more than a friend. I cannot to see you more than a friend.I cannot to see you more than a friend.I cannot to see you more than a friend.

His mind repeating Rin's words like a mantra and he thought he would go insane. But then his mind recalled something different.

_I want a different kind of man._

Obito's eyes widened.

Those words appeared like an anchor for a drowning man- drowning in hopelessness.

'If that's what you want Rin.' thought Obito. 'That's what you will get.'

**I **will be your different kind of man.

Obito thought and smirked grimly.

All was fair in love and war and this was love.

OOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

•• Thinking about Rin stopped Obito from falling apart when he absorbed Juubi.••

OOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOO

**A/N**:

Okay everyone, here's a different story featuring Rin and Obito. I get it's idea from a prompt, as you know I mainly write SasuSaku but when I saw that prompt I was like it has to be Rin and Obito.

And as all Naruto fans know Obito's love for Rin was so deep and intense and I like it as a base for this story.

This chapter was kind of angsty but this story is light-headed and funny, well for the most part.

I am new to this fandom so I don't know how many Obito and Rin fans are out there but if you are reading this,

**Share your thoughts please.**


End file.
